


limón

by orphan_account



Series: sharing [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, bottom seungmin, but fr seungmin is so pretty, excessive use of the word pretty, puppy seungmin, sub seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyung line love sharing seungmin, and seungmin loves being shared.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: sharing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204223
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	limón

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from aguardiente y limón by kali :) no correlation i was just listening to that when writing this

Seungmin loves being passed around by his hyungs. He loves the feeling of being thoroughly used, holes well spent and dripping sloppily with obscene amounts of cum from one, two, three, or all four of his hyungs. He takes pride in the way he’s been trained by them to practically bend over and get used whenever they desire, even if it’s in front of the other members. 

He loves the feeling of sucking dick. Seungmin used to be horrible at the task, too much spit and not enough tongue but with proper training from his Chan hyung he’s been able to up his game and suck dick like he was born for it. 

He loves the feeling of every individual dick sliding down his throat. Whether it be the thick, heavy weight of Chan’s cock on his tongue, or the cockhead of Minho’s long member poking at the back of his throat, or even the impossibly large size and girth of Hyunjin’s own cock — everything was mouthwatering and delicious to the boy. 

He enjoys the way each of his hyungs' cocks are different from each other, but if he was to choose a favourite it’d definitely be Changbin’s. Perfect size, perfect length, and it curved prettily against his stomach. 

But then again, all of their dicks were spectacular. 

They’re all skilled in making him feel good, whether it be with fucking him roughly into the mattress or lovingly, with kisses littered all over his skin. They never miss with giving him pleasure, and no secret that they love to see the way their baby writhes and whines in pleasure as they make him completely fall apart. 

The slightest touches and kisses send him into a spiral, immediately falling into subspace and making himself completely at their disposal. He’s so sensitive and the hyungs often call him cute because of it. 

Hyunjin especially loves it when Seungmin rides him because the extra strength needed to move his body the way he needs to makes him extra sensitive to any and all touches, even his own. His noises get much, much prettier whenever he’s riding Hyunjin and even if he already sounds pretty when he’s getting fucked good, he only manages to sound beautiful when he’s the one working for his pleasure. 

He’s breathtaking as he moves on Hyunjin’s cock, shuddering whenever the tip pokes at his prostate, and it’s endearing to listen to the breathy whines and moans escape his raw lips, bitten in efforts to keep quiet. 

Hyunjin’s hands encircle his waist, helping him occasionally with moving but soon enough he takes pity on his baby and he coos, “Hold on, puppy.” 

Seungmin pauses, eyes fluttering shut and thighs trembling. He looks so fucked out, and the image only makes Hyunjin hiss through his teeth as he tightens his hold on Seungmin’s waist and plants his feet on the bed. 

Without any warning, he thrusts up. 

Seungmin’s eyes shoot open, wide as his mouth falls open in a loud, embarrassingly high pitched noise. It was a mix between a moan and a whine, choppy from the force of the next thrust Hyunjin sends his way. He doesn’t give Seungmin time to adjust at all, and he’s immediately attacking full force at the bundle of nerves within the tight heat. 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck—” Seungmin cries out with every repeated jab towards his prostate, eyes screwing shut and hands reaching to wrap themselves around Hyunjin’s forearm, where they rest against his thighs. 

Every slap of skin against skin sends ripples down the skin of his thigh, and Hyunjin looks down, knowing that he’s going to have to put his mouth on the supple skin there later. 

Perhaps he’ll do it where the others can see. Maybe even fuck his thighs. 

Seungmin’s too caught up in his pleasure to notice that another person has entered the room until he feels his Changbin hyung’s strong arm wrap itself around his shoulder, plump lips nibbling at his ear lobe with a smirk playing on his features. 

“Look at what we have here. Pretty puppy, hm? Is puppy the one making those little noises?” He whispers huskily, hand moving to one of his nipples, pulling at it to tease. “Did you know that the others can hear your pretty voice, huh? Do you enjoy knowing that the others know how much of a whore you are?” 

Seungmin hiccups, nodding rapidly. Truth be told, he loves being watched. He loves knowing that the others can hear him being a slut and he wants to answer but he also wants to cum so bad, and from the way Hyunjin’s holding onto him he can tell that the other is close. 

Hyunjin suddenly slaps his thigh harshly, “Stupid puppy, answer Sir.” 

Seungmin whimpers, biting his lip and attempting to say something but Changbin’s fingers thread themselves in his hair and pull his head back, exposing more of his neck. The oldest dives in, suckling and biting at the gorgeous, sweaty skin. 

“Come on, lovely,” Changbin mutters against his skin, “Answer me.” He pulls away just as Hyunjin tugs harshly on the leash around his neck, making Seungmin yelp loudly. 

“Y-Yes, sir!” Seungmin’s voice comes out pitchy. He’s just so fucked out at this point but he hasn’t cum yet and he really wants to cum. His mind is cloudy, eyes on the verge of releasing tears and he just wants to fucking cum. 

The smirk on Changbin’s face doesn’t disappear, and he manoeuvres a hand around to wrap around Seungmin’s weeping cock, immediately sending sparks all through the youngest’s body. Seungmin sobs, eyes clenching shut and entire body shaking as Changbin begins to jack him off mercilessly. 

Seungmin screams, attempting to move away from the touch but Hyunjin’s hand on his waist tightens impossibly tight that he’s sure there’ll be bruises later but he’ll worry about that later with the stylists. 

He’s completely helpless, unable to do anything but take what he’s being given and it just all feels so, so good. 

Changbin’s hand begins to move faster as soon as Hyunjin’s own thrusts gain speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder and louder until it drowns out the sounds of Seungmin’s sobs and the wet noises of Changbin’s hand against his pathetic cock. 

There’s nothing else playing in his mind besides the sounds of Hyunjin’s grunts and the slap of skin on skin. 

“So fucking pretty, puppy. So, so pretty for us, yeah?” Hyunjin moans out, throwing his head back slightly as he nears his own high. Seungmin cries, hands squeezing Hyunjin’s forearms, “Look at me, Hyunie.” 

“Little slut loves attention, doesn’t he?” Changbin asks Hyunjin, who breathily chuckles and looks at his baby, who’s crying now from the pleasure. 

“To be fair, he makes such a pretty slut.”

He was a sight to see. Hair all over the place, bouncing with every thrust, lips bitten raw and red, blush covering his pretty features and reaching down towards his chest, eyes teary and full blown with lust. 

Pretty was an understatement, to be honest. 

Nonetheless, Changbin hums in agreement and with one last twist of his hand he leans towards Seungmin’s red ear and licks the shell of it, “Cum.” 

A pathetically loud moan is ripped from Seungmin as he shoots his load all over Changbin’s fist, covering his hand with the thick, white liquid. He’s shaking violently, quick, pitchy breaths escaping him as he goes through his climax. 

He nearly falls forward but Changbin’s powerful hold on him keeps him back, and the oldest is back to biting and licking at every inch of skin he can reach from this position. 

Hyunjin pushes up one more time before groaning softly, finishing deep inside Seungmin’s heat and coating it with cum. The youngest moans quietly at the feeling of being filled up, and he falls against Changbin’s hold, eyes closing for a moment. 

It’s quiet, save for their laboured breaths. 

Then, Seungmin slowly opens his eyes and licks his lips, looking directly at Changbin, “Hyung.. you didn’t…” 

Changbin takes the hint. 

“Is my baby offering to suck me off? Well, I can’t say no to that, can I?” He says with a chuckle, moving the sensitive puppy off Hyunjin’s now soft cock and into his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. 

Changbin pulls his cock out of his sweats and positions it right at Seungmin’s lips, “Gonna throat fuck you, puppy.” 

Seungmin doesn’t have time to say anything before Changbin’s dick is down his throat, immediately fucking at his mouth as if it’s been months since he was last able to. The pace is brutal and messy with saliva leaking out with every thrust but that’s how Seungmin likes it. He loves the feeling of cocks down his throat but he also loves getting messy. 

In fact, he once told the hyungs of a fantasy of his — being covered in their come and left tied up with a vibrator up his ass, left out for anyone to use as they pleased. 

Sadly, they haven’t been able to enact upon this but one day he hopes they will. 

It doesn’t take long for Changbin to cum, especially with the way Seungmin’s throat constricts around him. As soon as he shoots his load down the youngest’s throat, Seungmin is swallowing as if he’s been deprived and Changbin whispers, “Good boy.” 

When he pulls away, there’s multiple strings of saliva connecting his cock to Seungmin’s mouth. 

“ _ God _ , you’ve completely ruined him.” Minho’s voice comes from the doorway, and Seungmin looks over with half-lidded eyes, watching as his hyung walks over with a warm, wet cloth in his hands. 

Hyunjin stands from the bed, adjusting Seungmin so that he’s laying against the pillows now in a more comfortable position. He presses a kiss against the black hair on his head and then one to his nose, “You did so well, baby. Such a good boy for us, yeah?” 

Seungmin giggles, and then whines from oversensitivity when the cloth comes to contact with his skin. 

“I know, baby, I know.” Minho hushes him, “But we have to clean you up.” He gently wipes at his entrance, pausing momentarily to take in the sight of the puffy, gaping hole before kissing one of his ass cheeks, “Gorgeous.” 

Changbin leans down to capture Seungmin’s red lips in a loving kiss, “Best baby, hm? Did such a good job for us today.” 

Seungmin sleepily nods, yawning adorably. 

“Sleep, baby.” Minho says, standing up and kissing Seungmin’s temple, “You need energy for when Channie and I have our turn with you, okay?” 

Sure, Seungmin’s hyungs love to share him, but they also love to take care of their puppy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/hyunlovs)


End file.
